


Syrup for the Sick

by Lonewritersclub



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Sickfic, Wrencus, hackerspace, it's pretty simply though, quick little fic, with a headline too poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: Wrench is sick. Marcus drowns him in blankets and hot tea. Josh just tries to bear it all.





	Syrup for the Sick

It's surprisingly quiet inside the hackerspace. That's an unusual occurrence but a pleasant one. Especially now. 

Wrench isn't feeling too hot. 

There's a Siska movie playing on the flat-screen pirated straight from the honeypot and it's in excellent quality with awesome special effects. However, it is on mute. Marcus insisted that Wrench tried to get some rest and hopefully even try to sleep where they are lying on the couch. He arranged them there on his own accord after the first few strained coughs escaped from Wrench when he had been working on another special robot project of his own in the workshop area. First, Marcus didn't think much of it but when Wrench started doubling over during the coughing fits and dropping shit on the ground when his hands started getting too shaky, he knew he had to act because the punk himself sure wasn't going to. 

He placed him forcibly on the couch and laid a dozen stray blankets on him, that had been strewn all around the place for some reason, creating a real soft nest for him to lay on in peace and quiet. Wrench, however, didn't seem to enjoy the immobility and tried to escape a couple times before Marcus realized that it required some sort of restraint if he wanted Wrench to sleep off this cold or whatever it was. And what was a better restraint than himself as Wrench's safekeeper?

He dimmed the lights to minimum, put the kettle on, switched on the TV via his phone, and tucked himself between the plush pillows on the couch and Wrench who had been flailing like a fuzzy brained, drowning person against the mountain of blankets in his weakened and fevered state and clearly not completely intact with reality - if he ever was. 

Josh helped him out a bit, bringing them medicine and the brewed tea before going back to work. Marcus thanked him and his silent aid and helped Wrench drink up the cough syrup and aspirin. That obviously required his mask to be taken off and thankfully Wrench didn't protest or care too much about it in his current state. Also Josh was the only one in the hackerspace with them and typing away in the other room so it was only Marcus who would be seeing his face. Wrench allowed it to happen and nuzzled himself, cheek first against Marcus' soft hipster hoodie and stared off into the distance with unfocused blue eyes. 

With the hot tea, the several blankets and Marcus' body-heat combined, Wrench soon became too warm despite his chilly condition. Marcus took of his vest and hoodie off and laid them down beside his mask on the coffee table. Now with Wrench being half-naked, Marcus realized what would ease his discomfort even more, at least from his personal experience. He found some Vapor cream from the medicine cabinet they somehow seemed to have there.

He went back to Wrench with it and rubbed the cough suppressant across his almost skeletal rib-cage, at times marveling the tattoo work across it. Wrench whined saying it was "so sticky and cold" but Marcus knew he would appreciate it in the end. 

Now underneath the multiple blankets, Marcus' fingers are splayed across Wrench's bare chest that's still slightly tacky from the medical cream, and rub up and down in an effort to comfort his friend's pain - and maybe just because he could. Wrench's coughs have significantly lessened though they are not completely gone yet. By the end of the two-hour movie, he already looks much better than before. At some point, Marcus even managed to put him to sleep by humming Dr. Dre songs to him and smoothing his ash-blond hair back with his other hand. 

When Marcus clicks off the TV, Wrench tilts his head back to look at him, and he grin at him dazedly but appreciatively. 

"My saving angel...", he drawls out with a croaky voice. Marcus can't help the goofy smile it puts on his face. 

"I think I gave you too many painkillers", Marcus responds and thumbs away the slight trace of wetness in the right corner of Wrench's mouth - it probably hurts for him to swallow even his own saliva right now. 

"Gimme me more", he says retorts and gently grabs Marcus' hand where it lays on his chest. "Nah, man. I think you good already", Marcus says with a chuckle and shake of his head. Wrench grumbles. "I've never had a high from painkillers before. C'm on, M. I'm still _hurting",_ he says and squeezes his hand. 

Marcus leans over him where Wrench is lying on his lap and smiles down at him, and with his hand presses his mouth closed by the jaw.

"You're hurting 'cause you're speaking. You gotta shut up and let the cold die out. I'll give you another dose in an hour. But now, I'm gonna make you more tea. I think we have blackcurrant which is the best for this sorta thing", he tells him and carefully gets up from underneath him. Wrench whimpers from even the tiniest jostle and makes Marcus a lot worried. He kneels down on the floor in front of him and checks him over and the pained look on his face. 

"Man, when did you get so sick? You weren't like this yesterday when I saw you", Marcus wonders as he tucks the blankets on Wrench's prone form better. Wrench slits open his eyes to look at him and grasps the edge of a blanket looking like a raccoon pointing out from a trash can. 

"Some... old guy... sneezed on me", he says before coughing a bunch. Marcus cradles his head and holds it against the pillow firmly so that he won't move his head too much as not to aggravate his headache. When the fit is over, he continues with glassed over eyes. 

"... on the bus. And at home, uh, maybe I drank a lil' too much and then... passed out on the rooftop", he says looking apologetic - which he should. "It got a bit chilly during the night." 

Marcus stares at him with a blank expression. 

"Yeah, about 50 degrees chilly with high wind from the coast side", he tells him and then stands up with a heaving sigh. "I'mma make that tea for you now but you should know that this is all your own fault."

Wrench bemoans. "But didn't you hear what I said? The old -", two coughs, "guy! _M!_ " 

"Please stop that", Josh's monotonous voice calls out from behind a computer. "You're contaminating the air with the virus." 

Marcus just shakes his head in disapproval as he heads to the kitchen with Wrench's groans as his background track with the inclusive bonus track of him throwing up phlegm. 

"I would like to apologize on Wrench's behalf, Josh, for him being a completely moron once again."

Josh smiles at him beyond the computer. Marcus is half-expecting an exasperated and completely over-the-top reaction from Wrench but all they end up getting is him coughing some more and whimpering about it in the end due to trying to yell at them. 

"I do kinda feel sorry for him but he can be a real self-destructive idiot sometimes", Marcus says as he snaps on the kettle and spoons honey into the mug. Josh hums in response with a smirk. "He can count his lucky stars he has us to look after his careless ways."

"I do!" They hear him say from the living room. 

And some more coughing. 

Marcus goes back to him with the fresh cup of steaming hot tea and sinks down onto the couch to take him back into his embrace again. Wrench immediately nestles into him like a cat around an owner with their hand on their belly.

"I know you do. But you also do need to look after yourself better, Wrench", Marcus tells him fondly. "Although I don't necessarily mind chilling like this either", he adds after they've properly settled into the couch and under the blankets and Marcus with a lapful of warm soft Wrench. The man smiles at him through his ache and they both close their eyes for some rest.

After all, Marcus is pretty sure the next time he wakes up, he won't be feeling too hot either. 

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little wrencus fic. Yeah, I'm into this as well. How you like it?


End file.
